


You can't hide the scars

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this up as I go, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Past Child Abuse, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Post Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Newt is home from New York but he is badly hurt but he does not tell anyone as he hides in his house and does not tell anyone. Theseus comes over to visit but he is scared at what he finds. (Warning PTSD)
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Tell Or Not To Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571933) by NinjaDevil2000. 



Scars, they don’t fade. Sure, you can hide them, but someone is going to see them. Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander knew this all too well. However, he did not tell his older brother. Whom he has not seen in years. Or leave his home in weeks. Not telling anyone where he was, not letting anyone know that he’s home or ok. He had a reason nit he was scared to tell anyone it. Newt Scamander was hurt. not badly but he has seen better days. It all started after Grindelwald hit him with lighting for what it felt like hours. The Hufflepuff was glad that no one cares about him. Or he will be sent to the hospital and he did not want that. Newt sighed as he looked out the window to his study. He has not slept in a week. He could not for all he saw was that train tracks. Newt shivered at the memory. “Merlin’s beard,” Newt muttered in pain. He was sitting at his desk with a letter from his brother Theseus unopened. Newt was worried about opening it because he has not spoken to his brother in many years and Newt fears the worse about it. So, after an hour staring at it lost in his own thoughts Newt opened the letter with shaky hands he read:

_“Dear Newt,_

_How have you been? I know it’s been a while brother, and I’m sorry. However, I wish to see you. Can we meet? I know I have not written to you since you went to war and I was scared for you but I………..”_

Newt saw that Theseus trailed off. This was rare for his brother and it warmed Newt’s heart that he is not as strong as he seems. Newt sighed and read the rest:

_“Anyway, when can we meet? I know you are busy with whatever beast you are looking for, but I just need to see you brother. I also need to talk to you about your trip to New York,”_

Newt sighed at this, but he knew that Theseus must know about this. _“You helped take down Grindelwald? Newt that is wonderful. Well, write me back after you read this or whenever you have time._

_Your older brother,_

_Theseus._

_P.S please tell me if you are hurt when you see me. I wound not forgive myself if you were hurt and I can't look after you.”_

Newt put the letter down and winced at his wound. He has to tell Theseus about that fight that he has in that subway. How can he? He can't even sleep because of it. The wizard sighed and looked to see the sunset. He should eat but he was not hungry. So, Newt sat at his desk lost in what he should say to his brother about that fight. That dual in…Newt shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper and his quill before he started to write.

Newt did not realize that he had fallen asleep at his desk in his study but when he woke with a start and pain he knew that he had that dream once again. Newt felt like he was run over by a train. His whole body was on fire. Flames shot through his body. However, he did not care as he saw his owl sitting on his desk holding another letter. Newt at this moment realized that he had sent his letter to Theseus and Theseus might have written back. Newt was in too much pain however to read it. “Not………..now……. Steven,” Newt said to the great gray owl who looked at him as if he was concerned. “I’m………” Newt cut off when he heard someone downstairs

“Newt! Newt are you home?” the voice of his older brother made him closed his eyes. “Newt were are you?” Theseus called with worry in his voice which Newt did not expect.

“Upstairs,” Newt said weakly with his hand pushing himself off the chair that he was sitting in. however this only made him feel wobbly, Newt walked to the door only to fall with a thud knocking over a chair in the process.

Theseus was getting nervous. He had sent Newt a letter late last night before he went to bed saying that he was coming over to meet him at his house but when he got here, Newt is nowhere. Now, he running up the stairs when he heard a crash of something. He hoped that Newt was not hurt, or someone got into the house and took his brother or worse kill him. “Newton!?” Theseus called when he ran into Newt’s study. Theseus started at Newt who was laying on the ground groaning in pain. “Newton? Are you alright?” Theseus asked knowing the answer. Newt, however, did not say anything. For Newt was passed out. Theseus feared this but he calming pulled out his wand muttered a spell and watched as a silver bull came out of his wand. With a shaky voice, Theseus said: “I need some help. Send healers, please. It’s my brother,” the bull then nodded and ran off leaving Theseus holding his brother in his arms. Even though he knew that Newt would move away when he wakes up but Theseus just wants to hold his brother in his arms for once.


	2. I care about my brother

It felt like hours for Theseus who held his little brother in his arms waiting. The war hero was calm but on the inside, he was panicking and crying. However, he let some of the tears fall out of his eyes. The ones that he allowed to form there anyway. “Oh, Newton. What happened?” Theseus asked his unconscious brother who groaned.

“Brother,” Newt said in a weak voice, but his eyes were still closed. Theseus smiled a little, but he was getting worried and said about his brother being hurt. “Why are you………” Newt cut off and smiled a little just like his brother and opened his eyes before he tried to stand but Theseus was holding him tight so that was not an option.

“Stay down Newton. Help is coming. Just very slowly,” Newt heard annoyed tone to his brother’s voice and laughed a little at that, but this only made him wince. Theseus sighed but when he closed his eyes, Newt laughed a little for some reason that Theseus does not know why. “Newton?” Theseus asked his brother who did not say anything for he passed out again.

It was only a few minutes later but for Theseus, it felt like even more hours when his men came in. “Sir. What happened? We are here,” one of Theseus’s men said looking at Newt. Theseus sighed and gently put Newt down and stood up slowly.

“My little brother is hurt. I need your help to take him to the hospital,” Theseus said calmly. “Please,” his men all nodded as they got down and looked at Newt.

“Sir, we need to get him to the hospital right now. He was shocked over and over again,” Theseus’s eyes grew wide, but he kept his cool as he shot a look to Newt hiding the tears from his men.

“We need to go! Now!” Theseus yelled to his men who helped picked up Newt. “Thank you. Now, let's go,” Theseus added in a calmer voice this time. Soon all of them left Newt’s house with a pop.

Theseus was not calm when he arrived at the hospital. He was beyond calm; he was mad even though he was hiding the fear and sadness for his little brother. So here Theseus paced in the lobby waiting for something after they took Newt to the back only an hour ago. However, it felt like days. _‘Please be ok. Please be ok.’_ Theseus thought over and over in his head. This did not stop even when the healer came out looking a little grim, but he had a smile on his wrinkly face. Theseus saw this as that the healer has been working too long,

“Family of Newton Scamander?” Theseus looked at him, but he looked away to hide the tears in his eyes. However, the healer saw it, but he did not say anything. “Are you his father or brother?” the healer asked Theseus who sighed knowing that Newt thinks of him for their father who is no were to be found at this point. Theseus took a deep breath before he said:

“I’m his older brother. I’ve not seen my father in years. Now, is my little brother ok? Please,” Theseus’s voice was not as strong as he thought. The healer hummed and looked down at his notes.

“Your brother is going to be fine however, he was hit with lighting. Has anyone used that spell on him many times?” The healer asked but Theseus did not say anything for he did not know for sure.

“I……… I don’t know. Newton has not spoken to me in many years. Sometimes I send him letters, but he does not say anything back. I know he went to New York but other then him helping with Grindelwald. I know nothing else,” the healer hummed and let out a breath.

“Well, I think you should ask him. He’s asleep right now but you can see him. Come with me,” Theseus nodded slowly and flowed the healer to the back fearing the worst. Theseus knew that Newt won't want to see him after he took him to the hospital but if he didn’t, Newt might have died or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this Ch and if this is short. I just was not really felling this Ch. Tell me what you think and have a nice day. Stay safe out there and I will see you next time


	3. People care, I care

Newt woke with a start and to the worried face of Theseus staring at him. _‘This is rare. Why is he worried about me? He never cared about me?’_ Newt thought confused however he could not ask him this because he could not find his voice at this moment. Not that he wanted to ask his brother this because he knew that Theseus did not care about him. Just like his father.

“Newton! Oh, thank Merlin. How do you feel?” Theseus asked Newt who still could not find his voice. Theseus noticed this and sighed. “Sorry Newt. I should not push you. I’m just happy that you are fine and alive. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” Theseus added putting his head in his hands and let out a sob. This made Newt look over to him shocked.

“I thought you did not care about me?” Newt asked quietly and filled with pain. Theseus felt a tear run down his face, but he did not hide it as he stared at Newt shocked by this.

“Why, why would you think that little brother? I care about you. You are the only family that I have left. I care little brother. Why would you think that Art?” Newt did not say anything as he looked at the door and shook his head slowly. “Art?” Theseus asked but Newt still did not say anything. Theseus sighed as the brothers went quiet.

It was a few minutes later when Newt sighed and said: “I think that you don’t believe in me or………or that I’m a little screw-up. Like father said to me after I got kicked out of Hogwarts because I was protecting Leta,” Theseus looked at Newt and sighed as well. However, he shook his head and smiled a little.

“I don’t think that Art. You are my brother and I love you,” Newt looked at him and sighed once again but he did not say anything as Theseus looked at his brother. He really looked like he was in bad shape, but he knew that Newt will never tell. He wished that he did but Theseus knows that his little brother likes to keep things buried inside. However, the war hero knows that this is not the best thing to do. So, after a long silence, Theseus took a deep breath and said: “Newt what’s wrong? You can’t keep things inside like this,” Newt sighed but he did not say anything. Theseus sighed at this and looked at the ground before he ran his hand over his face and added: “Look, Newton. I know you don’t want to tell me, but you have to. I don’t know how you got in this state, so you need too………” Newt looked at him cutting him off.

“Why do I? No one cares about me anyway. I know you say you do but……” Newt cut off and started off into space for a few minutes. He then started to shake, and tears filled his eyes. Theseus who hand his hand on his face looked up sharply.

“Newt?” Theseus said standing. However, Newt closed his eyes. Then he opened them again, cleared his thought and said:

“Yes, Thee?” Theseus looked at his brother and sat back down. “Oh, you saw that? That was nothing. Everything is just fine. You don’t have to worry about me because I know you don’t,” Theseus shook his head.

“I do, how many times do I have to say that? I care about you brother,” Newt rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. Theseus sighed and picked up the paper that was sitting on the end table that sat next to Newt’s bed.

Theseus read the paper till Newt fell asleep. Theseus wished that his little brother would tell him what is going on with him. Theseus wanted to hold his brother tight but Newt hates being touched. Theseus watching his brother sleep with a small smile, but he wanted to hold him tight and never let go. “Newton why don’t you just……. just tell me. Don’t you trust me?” Theseus said quietly so that he does not wake Newt awake but he wanted him to talk to him. However, Theseus also knew that he should not push his brother into telling him. Even though he wanted to. Theseus looked at the door and then got to his feet to get something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was better. Tell me what you guys think. Do you like it? Can um, someone help with the plot of this story. I’m having writer's block on it. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	4. Words Fail

When Theseus got back after he ate, Newt was still asleep which Theseus was glad of. Even though he wished that his little brother told him what was wrong. However, he knew that he should not push his little brother into telling him. _‘What is wrong little brother. I wished you told me. why can't you tell me?’_ Theseus asked putting his head in his hands before he looked up to his sleeping brother. Newt stirred in his sleep before he started to yell things that broke Theseus’s heart.

“No! No! Don’t hurt him. Please! Don’t hurt him!” Newt called in his sleep. Theseus let out a sob as his brother started to have a nightmare. “Not him, please not him. I don’t care if you hurt me, not him please,” Theseus felt tears in his eyes and fall down his face. He could not take it anymore. So, he got to his feet and gently shook Newt awake.

“Newt? Newt? Newton wake up. Wake up please,” Theseus said shaking his brother with tears in his eyes. When Newt woke, he woke with a start. However, he did not yell out as he did in his dream. Newt opened his green eyes slowly.

“B-Brother?” Newt said in a broken tired voice. This voice made Theseus’s heart brake even more as he looked at the tears in Newt’s eyes. “What? Oh, you………. you saw that?” Newt asked looking away in shame. Theseus shook his head.

“I don’t care about that brother. We’ve all seen bad things in our lives. Hell, I was in a bloody war! Brother, you need to tell me things, please. I will be there for you. I know I was not in the past but I’m here now!” Newt closed his eyes and sighed but he did not say anything as he rolled his eyes once he opened them. “Newton?” Theseus asked fearing for his brother. However, Newt let out a sharp harsh laugh that made Theseus look at him sharply but on the inside, his heart broke. For this was a rare moment of anger for his little brother.

“You care? Since when are you ever here?” Newt laughed before he shook his head. “You were not there when father……… when father hint me? Brother, he locked me in the basement because he thought I was a disgrace to the family,” Newt laughed again and rolled his eyes before he met his brother’s eyes. Theseus looked at his brother whose green eyes were burning with fury. “I hope you are happy brother. You left me in that house after mother……..after mother died. Theseus, you……..” Newt cut off shaking his head. His rare burst of anger was short-lived because Newt let out a sharp cry that made Theseus stand up and walk over to Newt’s bed.

“Newt? I’m sorry brother. Let me help you now please,” Newt who closed his eyes opened them and laughed again. His eyes were still burning in anger. This broke Theseus’s heart because at this moment he knows that it will be a long time until Newt likes him. Theseus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Brother, please. I can help you. if you just………..”

“No! Leave, brother. I never………wanted you to see me anyway. Get the hell out of here please brother,” Theseus had tears in his eyes as he shook his head and walked out of the room.

The hospital was quiet when Theseus walked into the waiting room lost in thought about what his brother has said. Why? Why the anger now? Newt never snaps and when he does is always about something to do with a beast. Theseus looked at the fount desk with the lady looking at him with a look on her face. She was shaking her head and at this moment Theseus knew that she heard everything. “Sometimes people need to think sir,” she said still shaking her head. Theseus, however, did not say anything as he walked over to a chair and plopped down with a loud sob, but he forced himself not to cry. He will not cry because if he did, Newt would hear, and Newt has never heard or seen him cry.

“Well, Newton won't!” Theseus yelled masking his sadness with his anger as he put his head in his hands. The lady looked at Theseus and sighed before she walked over to the war hero. “He won’t!” Theseus said again before he left with a pop, so the lady did not see him cry or Newt hear him cry for him because Theseus really feels that he has lost his little brother.

Newt looked at the door lost in thought as well. “Theseus did deserve that right?” Newt asked himself running his hand over his tear-stained face and wiping away the unwanted tears that fell from his eyes. “He deserved it!” Newt said but he could not help but feel wrong about this. His brother wanted to help but, Newt pushed him away. Why is he feeling sad about this? He wanted Theseus to go but yet, yet Newt wished that he didn’t. “Theseus?” Newt asked slowly as he tried to get out of bed, but pain went through him. Newt let out a sharp breath as he pushed himself up so he can get out of bed. However, when he did he quickly fell to the ground and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the wait on this story. I was working on another and for some weird reason I’m not feeling this story, but I like writing it. I know that’s weird. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? I hope so. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	5. In this togther

Theseus arrived in his study and sat down at his desk before he let out a sob as he started to cry on private. Why did he even mention not being there for him? “Why did I say that?” Theseus cried why he put his head in his hands. “Why did I………?” Theseus cut off when he heard a knock on his study door.

“Sir? Sir, can I come in sir?” Theseus raised an eyebrow at this wondering how one of his men got into his house. Theseus stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to the door. With a sigh, he opened the door. In the doorway stood one of his men looking worried. His bright blue eyes burned with confusion with a little bit of anger.

“What happened Johnathon?” Theseus asking trying to hide the fear, sadness, and anger in his voice. Even though the man with black hair heard it but he did not say anything. “What happened?” Theseus asked again in a demanding tone. Jonathan sighed and said:

“It’s your brother sir. He, well, he tried to get out of bed and now, well, they are unsure if he will wake up,” Theseus stared at Jonathan.

“What……what do you mean? Why would he……..?” Theseus cut off and left his house with a pop.

When Theseus arrived back at the hospital he ran all the way to Newt’s room almost knocking over a doctor who looked at the war hero, but he was not mad at him. “Newton!” Theseus called his voice cracked and the doctor heard this, but he did not say anything as he nodded.

“Mr. Scamander? Welcome. Now you are probably worried about Newton but don’t worry he is fine. Well, he might be asleep for a while, but he should be fine. Now, we have found the sores of what drained him and his magic,” here the doctor paused making Theseus tense. “It seems that he was shocked repeatedly,” Theseus’s heart broke.

“Who………. Who was the bastard that did it?” Theseus asked looking at his sleeping brother. The Doctor however only let out a breath, but he did not say anything as he shook his head. “You don’t know. Do you?” Theseus sighed as well before he sat down.

“No Mr. Scamander. I’m so sorry. Come get me if you need anything or if Newton wakes,” Theseus nodded to the doctor, but he did not meet his eyes as he left the room. Theseus sighed again and put his head back into his hands.

“I’m sorry Newt,” Theseus muttered into his hands. “This is all my fault,” Theseus added taking his head out of his hands and stood up and started to run his hand through his brother’s brown-red hair. “Don’t worry little brother. I will be here now. Even if you don’t want me too,” Theseus laughed a little after he said this. After a few minutes, Theseus went back to the chair and sat down.

Theseus did this for three days straight. He did not know when Newt will wake but this did not stop him from seeing him and talk to him. After the fourth day, when Theseus was about to leave for the night, Newt opened his eyes. “B…..Brother?” Newt said slowly and in a quiet voice. His voice as so quiet Theseus barely heard it.

“Newt!” Theseus said in his booming voice. “Oh, thank Merlin,” Theseus added running out of the room to get the doctor. Newt smiled but it faded when he remembered that he had just yelled at Theseus. What will happen now? Theseus hates him, Newt knows it. Why was he so happy when he saw him? If he hated him he would have yelled at him but still. “He just woke up,” Newt heard Theseus say outside of the door.

“All right. I’ll check him over then you can talk with him,” Newt head the doctor say as he walked into the room. “Hello Newton,” Newt nodded as the doctor check him out. “How are you feeling?” he asked Newt who looked over to Theseus who walked into the room. Theseus nodded for Newt to speak.

“A little sore, sir but I think I’m fine,” the doctor nodded as he looked Newt over with his wand.

“Yes, it seems you are but I want you to stay here for a little bit longer than your brother can take you home,” Newt was too drained to argue, so he nodded and watched the doctor leave the room but he did not meet his eyes as usual. Theseus smiled as he walked over to Newt.

“Wow, it seems that you can come home. I’ll look after you little brother don’t worry,” Theseus laughed a little at Newt’s face and let out a breath. “Look Newt,” Theseus said sitting down. “I’m so sorry about everything but we have each other now right? You and me,” Newt smiled at his brother and met his eyes for a little bit before he looked down to his hands.

“I........I should be sorry brother for yelling at you. I should have not done that. I……. forgive me, please. I know you don’t but……” Newt cut off as Theseus raised his hand and smiled.

“You had every right to brother but now we are together at last and I would love to hear the good parts of your trip. Meet anyone,” Theseus wiggle his eyebrows making Newt roll his eyes, but Theseus could tell that he was right.

“Her name is Tina. Oh, Merlin, she’s….” Newt cut off when Theseus started to laugh.

“My little brother is in love,” Theseus said playfully. “Does she smell nice?” Theseus asked making Newt blush. “Oh, I bet she does,” Theseus added off of this.

“Shut up Thee,” Newt laughed. Theseus laughed also and soon the brothers were laughing together just like when they were children.

Newt had fallen asleep by the time Theseus brought him back to his house. Theseus knew that it would take a while for Newt to heal but he knew that everything will be fine for now. “Take that father,” Theseus said with poison in his voice once he pulled the blanket over Newt. “I can look after my little brother better than you ever could,” Theseus added as he sat down by Newt’s bed to watch him sleep for a while. Soon Theseus fell asleep in his chair for the first time in weeks the Scamander brothers sleep better than they have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Man, this story was hard for some reason. Thank you all for reading it. That really means a lot. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Let me know. Thank you again and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok new story. Tell me what you think. I have no idea where I’m going with this and I like that. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Stay safe everyone. “Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now” See you later


End file.
